Never Look Back
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: You would think the two year anniversary of the victory over the D-Reaper would be a happy time for the Tamers but it has brought back some bad memories for Jeri. Fortunately Takato is there for her, as always. Jurato one-shot


**Never Look Back**

Hi everyone. This is my one-shot for the romance/prompt challenge from the Digimon Challenges forum. I decided to take the challenge after reading Leon Ciasslasi's entry called _Persuasion:__Sorato_. I picked pairing three, which is Takato and Jeri, and prompt twenty one, which is Never Look Back. You can see where the title came from lol.

So yeah, this is my first attempt at any couple outside of the Digimon Adventure seasons. I've always wanted to write a Tamers fanfic and now I have the chance. I'm going to be using the English dub ages and names for this story, meaning Takato and Jeri are fourteen years old (I normally use the Japanese ages but oh well).

Anyway, I'll give you the disclaimer before I start the fic. I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted thing I mention in this fic. If I did then there would be Guilmon bread sold in supermarkets worldwide.

Summary: You would think the two year anniversary of the victory over the D-Reaper would be a happy time for the Tamers but it has brought back some bad memories for Jeri. Fortunately Takato is there for her, as always.

Ok … Jurato writing time …

* * *

><p>The Sun shone brightly in the clear summer skies over Tokyo city. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the park, rustling the lush green leaves of the trees as it made the day's temperatures bearable. The sound of children playing and enjoying themselves resounded throughout the park as the kids made the most of their summer break from school. For most people it was a beautiful day that they were enjoying. However, some people weren't able to enjoy the day because it was the two year anniversary of date when the D-Reaper had been defeated.<p>

A fourteen year old girl with red-brown hair was sat up against some railings in a quieter area of the park with a gloomy expression etched on her face. Her caramel brown eyes were scanning the place that brought back so many memories, both good and bad ones. Unfortunately for her, the area and timing were mainly bringing back the bad memories.

She glanced back and through the rusted metal fence to a small concrete building. This was where her friend's Digimon, Guilmon, used to hide and later it became a gateway into the Digital World. However, now it was empty as all the Digimon had to return back to the Digital World after the D-Reaper had been defeated. Even the porthole inside the building had closed after the Digimon had left, meaning she and her fellow Tamers could no longer see the Digimon.

The teen girl, Jeri Katou, glanced around the rest of the park and was thankful for the tall trees that made this a quiet area. She then pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her folded arms on them. She then sighed and rested her chin on her arms. Thoughts about the Digimon, in particular a Digimon called Leomon, would just not leave her head and those thoughts were depressing her.

In the last two years Jeri had started to develop into a young woman. Her figure had started to blossom and was being shown by the light orange dress she was wearing. She had also become more confident since becoming a Tamer and, as a result, the guys in her school were now taking an interest in her. Not that it matter because she had her eyes on one particular guy who had helped her through everything in the Digital World.

All the bad memories came flooding back as she thought about the Digital World and her partner Digimon. She sighed again as the image of Beelzemon killing Leomon played itself over and over in her mind. It had been two years since the D-Reaper had been defeated so it meant it was just over two years since Leomon had been murdered and taken away from her.

Jeri then remembered the depression and darkness that had caused in her. It was so bad that it had allowed the D-Reaper to trap her, forcing her friends to fight to save her life from the twisted monster. Every time someone mentioned the D-Reaper it always brought back all the bad memories of the things that had happened to her.

The teen girl could hear footsteps in the distance that told her someone was coming along the path towards her. They sounded familiar to her and she put on a fake smile to greet who ever it was coming her way. The smile became a genuine one when her caramel eyes set upon the person who had just rounded the corner and started up the path towards her and the concrete building.

"Hi Jeri," the light brown haired boy enthusiastically greeted her when his auburn eyes set upon her. "How are you? I didn't expect to find you here."

The person was one of Jeri's best friends and a fellow Digimon Tamer, Takato Matsuki. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans as well as his trademark pair of goggles on his head. The fourteen year old boy had started wearing the goggles when he first found his Digimon, Guilmon, over two years ago. It was his form of hero worship towards the characters from the Digimon TV series and, in particular, Tai Kamiya and Davis Motomiya.

"Hey Takato," Jeri replied brightly as she motioned for him to take a seat next to her on the lush green grass in front of the grey building. "I'm fine thanks and you?"

"I'm good thanks," Takato answered as he took a seat to her right and lent back against the railings. "What brings you here? Come back to remember the good things from two years ago?"

"Yeah," Jeri lied. She didn't want to burden Takato with her dark thoughts on a day when they should be happy. After all, he was the guy who saved her from the D-Reaper and she thought that he should be celebrating the day.

Takato sighed as he glanced back at the concrete building. "I miss the Digimon and I wish Guilmon was here to celebrate the defeat of the D-Reaper with us."

"Me too," the teen girl sighed as well. "I wish all the Digimon were here to celebrate it."

Takato raised his right eyebrow because Jeri's words were not lost on him. He knew what the teen girl had actually meant was that she wished Leomon was still alive and here with her now. Takato's bright expression darkened as he thought about the bad points from their battles two years ago.

The brown haired boy placed a reassuring hand on Jeri's right shoulder and looked at her with a serious expression. "We will see our Digimon again. We will see all of them, including Leomon."

"Leomon's dead," Jeri stated bluntly and emotionlessly as she turned her head and gazed into Takato's auburn eyes. "I'll never see him again. His data was absorbed by Beelzemon."

Takato sighed as he noticed the tears welling up in his friend's eyes. He felt his instincts takeover his actions because he couldn't let someone he cared about feel like this. Especially if it was the girl he secretly liked. The teen boy found himself slipping his left arm around Jeri's back and placing his right hand on the back of her head. He shifted his body and pulled the teen girl into a hug, resting her head on his shoulders.

Jeri gladly accepted the embrace and buried her face into her friend's shoulder. She let her tears flow freely into Takato's t-shirt as he gently rubbed the back of her head. The teen girl wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him in closer, feeling his presence take away some of the pain.

They knelt there in their embrace for several minutes. The only sound was Jeri sniffling into Takato's shoulder as she let her tears pour out. At that moment both of them were glad they were alone because it would have been harder for Jeri to let her feelings out if the others were around. They both knew she needed to let them out at that moment in time.

"It'll be ok, Jeri," Takato eventually broke the silence, speaking in a soft and caring tone. "Digimon don't actually die, they just get reconfigured and Leomon will remember you when he gets reborn. We will see him again one day."

"Leomon's data was absorbed by Beelzemon," Jeri sniffled into her friend's shoulder. "He's never coming back."

Takato sighed and rested his cheek against Jeri's head. "Jeri, never look back at the bad things. Only look back at the good times with Leomon because I'm sure that's what he would want. He would want you to use those good things to make a brighter tomorrow for yourself."

"You're right," Jeri sighed as she wiped her tears on the brown haired boy's shirt. "What would Leomon think if he saw me like this?"

"I'm sure we'll see him and the rest of the Digimon again," Takato said confidently.

Jeri pulled her head back off his shoulder so she could look into the teen boy's eyes. She could see he was being honest with her and his expression made her start to believe him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Takato replied with a genuine smile. "I never give up believing that I will see Guilmon again."

Jeri smiled back as the friends continued to stare into each other's eyes. She could feel Takato's hand sliding around from the back of her head before he used his fingers to wipe away the remainder of her tears. The teen girl could feel the heat suddenly rise in her cheeks as a bright red blush started to develop.

Jeri then noticed a red tint starting to form in Takato's cheeks too before he cupped her left cheek with his right hand. Both teenagers' minds started to go into overdrive as thoughts about their feelings towards one another took over from the thoughts about their Digimon. Those feelings only made their blushes deepen.

Both of them then realised how close they were to each other. They could feel the heat from one another's bodies as they closed the distance between their lips. Their emotions took full control of their actions as the teens tilted their heads and closed their eyes. They opened their mouths and closed the remaining distance between their lips.

Takato felt Jeri's soft lips push up against his as they finally kissed. Their hearts pounded away in their chests, sending adrenaline around their entire bodies as an enjoyable reward for daring to kiss one another. The two teens' lips slowly slid back from each other's before they opened their mouths slightly wider and pushed forwards for more.

Jeri and Takato repeat the action several times, adding more passion every time they pushed forwards. After half a minute, the two teens pulled back from each other, opening their eyes as they did so. Both of them felt like the kiss had lasted much longer and they both had not wanted it to end but the need to breathe had taken over their actions. They both found themselves staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Err, Jeri," Takato was the first to speak. The teen boy's tone showed just how nervous he was. "I don't really know how to say this so I'll just go ahead and say it. I really care about you and I like you a lot. Would you … you know … like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Takato," Jeri smiled brightly as she found Takato's nervousness cute. "I really like you too and of course I'll be your girlfriend."

The new couple had stopped short of saying they loved each other because they both thought it would be a strange thing to say considering this was only the beginning of their romantic relationship. Despite that, they both did truly love one another and it would be only a matter of time before they admitted it. The teenagers knew they were perfect for each other and were glad they had finally had chance to admit their feelings.

Takato and Jeri started to close their eyes again. They opened their mouths as they pushed forwards and kissed again. They began sliding their lips back and forth over each other's as they added more passion with every movement of their mouths.

"Oh Takato," a familiar voice interrupted the new couple.

The two teens quickly broke the contact between their lips and turned around to face the concrete building behind them. Stood in the entranceway was a red dinosaur with black markings and a white chest. The Digimon had a playful and joyful expression spread across his face.

"Guilmon?" Both the humans asked in surprise as they saw Takato's partner Digimon standing there, staring at them. "How did you get here?"

"The digital gateway opened up again," Guilmon replied with a huge smile plastered across his face. "And I brought someone else with me."

A humanoid lion Digimon appeared behind the red dinosaur Digimon and he stared at the humans. This Digimon had a muscular body that was covered in golden fur. He possessed a large, lighter gold mane that surrounded his neck and he walked upright on his hind legs.

"Leomon," Both Takato and Jeri gasped as they saw the Digimon Jeri thought was dead standing in front of them.

"You see, Jeri," Takato said as he turned to face his girlfriend again. "I told you Leomon was alive and that we would see our Digimon friends again."

"And what Takato said earlier was also true," Leomon spoke in a deep booming voice. "We should never look back at the bad moments and let them dominate our lives. We should only take the good things from the past and use them to give us hope for a brighter future. That is why we Digimon have been searching tirelessly to find a way back to you and now we have."

* * *

><p>Well there it is. It's my first Tamers fic and, therefore, my first Jurato too. I know it is somewhat cheesy but I hope you still liked it. This one-shot is also the shortest thing I've written to date so I hope it's still as good as my longer fics. I would really appreciate it if you could please leave me your thoughts and comments by clicking the review button below. Thanks in advance =D<p>

Oh and if you're interested in the romance/prompt challenge then please check it out at www. Fanfiction. net/topic/94766/45907056/1/


End file.
